Sanctuary
by The Lion's Roar
Summary: Based off of Sammysama's story You Are Everything to Me. Ally and Soshi are happy together, right? When Riku steps into the picture, everything changes. WARNING: contains language, mild sexual references, bad jokes
1. All I Fear Means Nothing

**Author's Note: Well, hellos everybody. It's been so long since I put anything up on here. Well, I'm back! And hopefully, better than ever! I just want to make it known that this story is totally AU and is in no way connected to Sammy-sama's stories His Heart and the Only One who can Save Him and You Mean Everything To Me. This story is the love child of my imagination with a little help from Sammy, though it is almost necessary to have red her sequel as well, but not entirely necessary. Also, I was given full permission to use her characters for my own devious purposes. Do NOT use her characters without her permission. Anyway, let's gets the party rolling!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything associated with Inuyasha TV series. Nor do I own spaghettioes. Don't ask. Just continue reading. **

……………………………

"Die, spaghettioes! Die!"

The smoke detector was blaring. The temperature was rising.

And somehow Ally's broom wasn't that helpful in putting out the flaming spaghettioes.

Trying to smack the fire out of existence in the enclosed space of the microwave was more of an undertaking than she had originally planned, and it didn't help that the broom was now on fire. Screaming, she dropped the blazing end of the broom into the sink, turning on the water, and after eyeing the sink, she got an idea. She grabbed the spray hose and yelled, "Hasta La Vista, Flamo!" Water shot out of the hose, dousing the fire, and seeing the plan was working, she lightened up. "Ha Ha! Two magic, two magic, two magic!"

After the flame was gone, Soshi busted through the door, wielding a fire extinguisher.

"Soshi! It's out!" she said, smiling.

He set the fire extinguisher down on the table and asked sternly, "Why are you smiling? This isn't funny! You could have set the apartment on fire!"

"Well, I didn't. I took care of it," she said defensively.

"What if you didn't?"

"Well, this wouldn't have happened in the first place if you had gotten the repairman to come by!"

"You know he wasn't there!"

"Yeah, two weeks ago!"

"**_I _**was busy! Why couldn't you call him?"

"Because I've been assigned to that nurse strike downtown. I'm busy, too!"

"What about _after _work!"

"There is no after work for me; I get home and I have to write a interesting story that is worthy of being put on the front page! And what about you? I don't see you doing much after work!"

"Forget it!" he said, storming off down the hall.

"Yeah, that's it! Run!" she screamed, chasing after him. "Whenever we try to get to an issue, you run! Why is that!"

But before she could continue, he put the bedroom door between them.

Groaning audibly, she grabbed her coat and purse and left, not hesitating to slam the door.

Soshi winced at the bang. "Always have to have the last damn word…"

……………………………

Strobe lights, blaring techno music, sweaty bodies.

This was Ally's favorite club, Sanctuary, but she wasn't having fun tonight. As she sat at the bar, sipping half-heartedly at some alcoholic beverage, the young woman contemplated her life, her relationships, Soshi. "My relationship with him is falling apart," she thought.

"Can I get you another drink?" a male voice questioned.

"Go aw-" she turned only to see Riku. She turned back, resting her elbow on the bar and said, "Sorry…I'm not in the best of moods tonight."

He sat down beside her like he had known her forever and asked, "Guy bail on you?"

She snickered sarcastically. "Yeah, but not in the way you're thinking."

"Well, then…" He took a sip of beer. "What am I thinking, and what really happened?" He asked.

She looked at him questioningly. When did he start to care?

"Are you going to tell me to shove it, or are you going to answer my question, because your facial expression right now makes me think it's going to be the first." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, raising his eyebrow.

The young woman ran her finger around the edge of her glass, shaking her head, thinking about the argument she had been involved in earlier that night. "You're thinking that I had a date and he was a no-show. In reality, he's bailed on me because he doesn't think I can handle myself…he doesn't trust me. Treats me like a kid sometimes."

"And this he…he's your-"

"Live-in boyfriend."

He opened his mouth as if he was going to comment, but all he said was, "…Ah."

Silence fell over the pair. After a moment or two, Ally put her glass to her lips, but nothing was there to satisfy them. Sighing in exasperation and disappointment, she called the bartender over and ordered another drink. When the bartender returned, she was shocked to see Riku paying for her drink; she had almost forgotten he was there.

When the bartender left to serve other customers, she said, "You didn't have to do that." She took a sip, looking at him.

"It's called being a gentleman," he responded simply.

Trying to avoid another awkward silence, Ally asked the first question that popped into her head, "Come here often?" She smacked her mentally, very hard.

Riku knew that this was the opportune moment to tease her for asking such a common pick-up line by mistake, but, instead, he decided to say, "Yeah…Every Friday night. After I put Takara to bed, the babysitter comes over and I come here. I've always thought it was important to have time doing what you want to do… Do you?"

"Do what?"

"Come here often."

"I wish…Soshi…he's not the party-type. He likes to stay home. He's no where near as adventurous as me."

"…So, what do you two do for fun?"

The woman parted her lips, took a breath, but nothing came out. What **did **they do for fun? "I-…um… Apparently nothing."

Riku nodded, thinking. Suddenly, he spun in his seat, facing her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot," she said.

"What's that drink?" he asked, pointing to the colorful drink.

She looked down at her glass, and a slight pink hue brushed across her cheeks. "A 'Sex on the Beach.'"

He smirked, shamelessly. "Not as innocent as you let on, eh?"

"Maybe…" she looked at him, mirroring his smirk.

Her amethyst eyes locked with his jade ones.

A familiar J-pop beat flooded the club, and Ally pulled herself away. "They're about to close."

"How do you know? You're not wearing a watch," he said.

"They always play Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru when they close. It's what this place is named after."

"Really?…Hm."

The pair left the club and Ally hailed a cab. "I'll see you around, Riku."

"Yeah. See ya," he responded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The young woman got into the cab, shutting the door. She gave the cab driver her address and they took off.

"I hope I see you soon," the demon mumbled, watching the cab fade away into the distance.

In the cab, Ally looked out the window and sang the current song in her head to herself. "In you and I there's a new land. Angels in flight. Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I. My sanctuary. My sanctuary…"

……………………………

The apartment door creaked open, signaling Ally's return. She took off her coat, placed it on the wall hook, set her purse and keys down and turned, seeing something totally unexpected.

"Why are you still up?" she asked, not really annoyed at the fact.

"I was worried about you," Soshi replied simply. He was sitting on the couch, hugging a pillow, staring off into space. "I wanted to apologize…"

She smiled. "How long have you been sitting there like that?"

His face looked as if he was really curious as to how long he'd been there. He looked at his wrist watch and a moment later, he said, matter-of-factly, "Forty-five minutes."

She giggled and went over to him, slipping onto the couch next to him. She slipped her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Apology accepted. And I should have been more careful."

He turned his head and met her lips quickly. She smiled at him. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

The couple got up and went into their bedroom, desiring a good night's sleep. Ally went into the bathroom to change, and when she came back, humming the tune from the club.

"What song is that?" Soshi asked innocently.

Did she want to tell him she went to the club? Did she want him to know about Riku? "It's from a video game," she replied simply. She slipped under the covers with him, turning off the light. Resting her head on his bare chest, she reasoned to herself mentally, "It was only a white lie. Besides, it's not like Riku and I kissed or anything…"

The couple drifted to sleep, one easier than the other.

……………………………

**The plot thickens next time on_:…Sanctuary! _**

**Welps, what'cha think? Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. No Motive For This Crime

**Author's Note: Yay! Second chappie! I'm on a creative kick right now. I'm just afraid about when it gives out. It will probably take longer to get chapters up. Sorry. I'll try to type as much as possible over break because once school hits again, well, it's all over for this creativity kick.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Inuyasha TV series. Nor do I own Soshi, Riku, Ally, or Mr. Gonzo.**

……………………………

**Chapter 2: No Motive For This Crime**

"Well, do you love him?"

"I-…well…yeah."

"No, no, no," Sakana said, "Not in this brotherly sense; I mean, would you want to-…to…partake…in… um… intercourse… with him for the rest of you life? Be by his side for the rest of your days?"

Ally was silent.

"That is a no, my friend!" The young intern leaned back in her chair, folding her arms, smiling in triumph.

Ally sighed, setting her elbows on her knees and resting her head in her hands. "I don't want to feel this way 'cause Soshi is such a sweet guy… and reliable! But…" She looked up at Sakana. "But Riku…Heh…there's something there th-"

"Lust," Sakana said simply, nodding slightly.

Ally sat up, glaring at her.

"Well, am I not right?" the teenager said.

"You're right," she admitted begrudgingly.

"Look, it's only been five days. Give it time; if you still think about him in that way with just as much or more conviction and passion in, I don't know, a month, _then _you have a problem."

Ally groaned, dissatisfied. She never was the patient type.

"What! You want me to wave my magic wand and make it all better?"

"Yeah," Ally whined, jokingly.

After their laughter subsided, Sakana said, "Sorry, Ally, but I'm not a magician."

"I know…thank you for listening, though."

"Not a problem."

A few minutes later, Mr. Gonzo walked into Ally's cubical, saying, "Ally, you and Sakana, go downtown. That nurse strike is bigger than ever!"

"All right, Mr. Gonzo," Ally said, getting up.

The co-workers grabbed their coats and notebooks and left.

……………………………

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Pft! Excu-!" Ally growled.

"This is hopeless…" Sakana said.

"Stop reading my thoughts," Ally said, blowing a stray hair out of her face.

Sakana tapped a woman on the shoulder, asking, "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Back off, girlie! Can't you see I'm working here!" the woman said in a rather deep voice.

"…Well…actually, you're **not** working…" Sakana stated.

Ally glared at her younger counterpart as she watched the nurse march onward.

"What? They're not!"

Ally rolled her eyes and turned to find some easy targets, but instead, ended up running into a black clad chest. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, looking down and taking a few steps backward.

"Didn't think I'd see you here," a deep, smooth voice said.

She knew that voice. Ally's head shot up and to her surprise, it was Riku. "Oh! Hi!" She fumbled with her things, a mild blush grazing her cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry. Riku, this is my intern, Sakana. Sakana, _this_ is Riku."

Riku offered his hand to shake and after a moment or two, Sakana took it, and shook it briefly. She was too floored by Ally's actions to be too polite to this Riku; her mentor was acting like a schoolgirl.

"So, how are you?" Ally said, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"I'm fine. You?" Riku inquired.

"Oh, great! Well, except for this," Ally answered, pointing vaguely to the protest behind them.

"Yeah, why are you downtown?" he asked, curious.

"I work for the Tokyo Times and I'm- I mean, we, are supposed to do a story on the nurse strike, but no one is willing to be interviewed. I guess all the ones that were willing were already interviewed out by other papers…"

"Unfortunate. I hope you find somebody soon."

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"Hey…"

"Yes?" she asked, locking eyes with him.

"Are you going to be at Sanctuary on Friday?"

"If I can get out the house, yeah."

"All right."

"Why?" she asked, smirking.

"Curious," he said, looking away.

"…Oh…" she responded, looking almost disappointed.

"I'll try to see you there, okay?"

"Yeah. See ya there." Ally said, smiling.

"Bye. Oh, bye…Sakana?" Riku said, inquiring if he was right to her name.

"Bye," Sakana said curtly, nodding.

Riku, nodded to both of them and went off to do whatever it is that he does.

A moment of silence passed over the women.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Sakana yelled, facing Ally.

"What!" Ally said, surprised.

"You can't go to that club on Friday!"

"Why not!" Ally asked, defensively.

"Did you see the way he looked at you?-"

"What are you talking about-"

"And how he looked away when he said, 'curious'. He wants to make Friday a date! 'Curious' was just an excuse! How can you not see it!"

"You've gotta be kid-"

"And how you acted!"

"I didn't do any acting!"

"That's worse. That means you meant it all! You're like a teenager in puppy-love!"

"I'm not that bad!"

Sakana looked at her with a knowing look.

"…Was I that bad?"

The younger one nodded slowly.

"Oh…Fine…I'll take your advice."

"Thank you. Besides, I highly doubt you would want to hurt Soshi like that."

"Yeah… I don't want to."

……………………………

That Friday night, Ally went to Sanctuary, and she continued to go every Friday until a month had come.

The fourth Friday night was upon her, and her feelings for Riku had never dwindled, nor even remained constant, but grew. She knew full well that going to see him every Friday wasn't helping the situation, but she couldn't help herself. She yearned to see him. When work was becoming a bear to get through, she did not think of going home to Soshi, but to going to Sanctuary, her sanctuary, to see Riku.

She knew, also, she was hurting Soshi even though he had no idea Riku was in competition with him for Ally's affections. She had noticed Soshi becoming more suspicious, not necessarily questioning her faithfulness, but her happiness and willingness to be in a serious relationship with him. He had grown more recluse over the weeks while Ally had gotten happier. She knew it wasn't fair to him, but it wasn't fair to tear apart their relationship because he was a homebody.

She hoped that this was merely a phase; that she would have her fun and return to Soshi. She reasoned she was just bored with her relationship with Soshi and once she had sewn her wild oats, she would be fine. The logical part of her mind knew better than that, but her heart blinded her with faulty reasoning.

But as she got dressed to go out, she put all that in the back of her mind. She was going to have fun tonight, no matter what. In Sanctuary, the outside world was gone and all there was her, Riku, and the beat.

She exited the bathroom and grabbed her purse, about to leave when Soshi took her arm.

"Be careful," he advised, worried.

"I will-"

"No, I'm serious. I don't have a very good feeling about you going out tonight." He freed her arm knowing no amount of pleading would make her stay. It didn't the other three times; it wouldn't tonight.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you later. Don't wait up." She kissed his cheek and left.

As Soshi watched the knob spring back to its original position, he knew that she was gone and wasn't going to return home the same as she left. He didn't know what was to happen, but something was.

……………………………

Laughs erupted from one table at Sanctuary, though it wasn't heard over the crowd and music. Riku and Ally were sitting at a curved booth next to each other.

"I'm having so much fun tonight," Ally admitted, smiling at Riku.

"The feeling is mutual," her male counterpart replied.

"Glad to hear it."

Like so many times before on this night, their eyes locked. Both glimmering with flirtatiousness, though the violet eyes of Ally's had a tint of worry behind them for a split second as Soshi crossed her mind. She quickly brushed any thoughts related to him out of her mind and looked down at her drink, blushing.

The DJ talked for a second before switching to the next song, Utada Hikaru's "Sanctuary".

Ally's head shot up, frowning. "It's that late already?" she questioned, totally upset.

Riku looked at her expression, looked the decreasing crowd, and back to Ally. Then, he asked her something he never asked her before. "…Would you like to dance?"

Ally's gaze whipped over to Riku, staring at him in disbelief.

"Well?" he asked, about to lose his nerve. He never thought he was a good dancer, but for four more minutes with an excuse to hold her, he was willing to look like a fool.

"Let's dance," Ally said, sliding over the red vinyl seats.

The pair stepped onto the lit dance floor and the beat flowed through their very beings. After making to the center of the floor, they surrendered and let the music possess their bodies. Moving like water, Ally almost thought they were linked by a psychic bond because they seemed to instinctively know what the other would do and complement their partners movements. The intensity between them grew, their passion swelled until they officially became involved in an adulterous relationship. Their lips met the others for the first time and the passion was tangible to all around them.

The bass line changed into a dark, ominous beat, flooding the club, and they both realized what they had done. Ally pulled away, eyes wide, heart thumping in her chest from lust and guilt. What had she done? How did this happen?

She fled, weaving as best as she could through the crowd out into the street, trying to keep her tears subsided for now.

"Ally!" Riku yelled over the crowd. Even though he was single, he knew full well she was supposed to be committed to Soshi. How could he allow her to do that? Though he knew that she was unhappy in her relationship, he also knew that she didn't want to break Soshi's heart.

By the time Riku made it to the street, she was getting into a taxicab. "Ally!"

She turned her head away from him and shut the door. She couldn't let him see her like this, but he had already seen enough. In that split second glimpse, he saw a crystalline streak slide down her cheek and such a simple object like a tear had made him stop in his tracks, dropping his outstretched arm to his side. "I'm sorry, Ally," he whispered.

……………………………

Ally stopped going to Sanctuary. She looked down if she saw Riku on the street. She negated his e-mails. She wasn't mad at him; she was mad at herself and she knew she couldn't allow herself to be around Riku any longer. Her feelings would have to disappear eventually.

Soshi knew something happened that night, but since Ally wouldn't talk about it, he knew no details. He had to admit, though, he was happier to see her home on Friday nights. Also, Ally had gotten more affectionate with him so he assumed their rough patch was over with and they could move on. Really, she did this to try to ease her guilt, though it never did; it usually made it worse. Soshi was happy again; Ally was miserable.

After two weeks of neither sight nor sound of Riku she would allow, her feelings were still there, staring her down always. It was a constant reminder of that Friday, and it was constantly daring her to make a move instead of running.

"I can't tell Soshi. Not now, not ever. He doesn't need to know…" she reasoned to herself.

She knew he would find out and everything would be ripped out from under her. Soshi wouldn't trust her; Riku wouldn't want to be around her after weeks of neglect. Her house of cards that was her front concealing her guilt was destined to fall and her life with it.

……………………………

It was the Monday after the three week mark and Ally was in her cubical typing up a story she didn't want to type.

"Ally?"

"No, no, no…" she thought. She knew who it was and looking up to meet his gaze only proved her theory. "Riku, not now…" she mumbled.

"I have to, Ally. I understand how you feel, but I have to get this off my chest."

She turned back to her work and said, "…All right…"

"I want to apologize," Riku explained, softly, struggling for words. He so badly wanted to tell her of his true feelings aside from his guilt but knew she didn't need that at this time. She was with Soshi, and he would have come to terms with that fact. "I should have never offered _that_ temptation to you. And I understand why you are ignoring me and I accept your choice. I just wanted you to know that."

All this time, she did not look at him, but down at her keyboard, because she knew her heart couldn't take his intense eyes right now. Though she didn't want to feel _anything_ about him, she was almost relieved to know that he wasn't mad at her.

"Well…I guess… this is good bye… Good bye, Ally." Before he left for good, he placed a red rose on her desk.

When the sound of his fleeting footsteps ceased, she took the rose in her hands, looking at the blossom for a good three minutes.

"You cheated on Soshi," Sakana said, obviously and rightfully angry. She had heard the entire conversation and just knew 'that temptation' had to have been adulterous.

"Yes. I kissed Riku three weeks ago and until now, I have not see him since," Ally explained. She might as well tell Sakana the truth.

Sakana sighed. "I just hope you regret it."

Before Ally could defend her character, Sakana had stormed off. Ally sighed. She placed the rose atop her computer and went back to work.

……………………………

Four more weeks passed and all the while, Soshi thought the relationship was getting better while Ally was becoming more pessimistic. To Soshi, however, her pessimism read as calm demeanor, peace within her heart and mind.

One Friday night, the sixth week anniversary of Ally's unfaithfulness, the couple was watching some chick-flick that Soshi thought Ally wanted to see, but she wasn't even paying attention to. Not that he noticed; he was too nervous to notice. When the end credits started to roll, he asked, "Ally? Can I ask you something?" He was fingering a small red box.

Ally sat up and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Ally- um…"

"What?"

"I don't know how to put this…"

"Just say it and get it over with."

He popped open the box and inside was a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

……………………………

**Author's Note: Welp, whatcha think? Sammy has blessed this chapter so it's good to post from her point of view. If you think it sucks, blame her. She made me put it up here.**

**Sammy: I'm a sad panda.**

**Alison: Oh, jeebus, not that again! RUN!**

**Sammy: Sad Panda sadder!**

**Alison: Is she gone? looks around I think we're good. Anyway-**

**Sammy: SAD PANDA!**

**Alison: JEEBUS! dies of heart attack**

**Narrator: Will Ally say yes? Will Soshi ever find out she's been unfaithful? What will happen to Riku? Will Sakana ever forgive Ally? Will Alison be able to write chapter three in death? Tune in next time for……_Sanctuary._**

**Sammy: And the lights fade out as the screen goes to black…**

**Narrator: …I think you might have a virus if your screen goes to black on it's own…**


	3. Crashing Tide Can’t Hide A Guilty Girl

**Author's Note: Well, Sammy left me in interesting review last chapter and I thought I'd share it with all 12 of you. **

**Sakana: glares at Riku as he leaves office hold on just a second Riku.**

**Riku: huh? eyes the young woman**

**Sakana: can you come here please? asks innocently**

**Riku: sure worried**

**Sakana walks by closet, pulls Riku in**

**1 minute later**

**Riku comes out with black eye and limp**

**Sakana: That'll teach ya. laughs evilly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of Sammy-sama's characters. Nor do I own the Monopoly game or the song _Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off_ by Panic! At the Disco. **

……………………………

**Chapter 3: The Crashing Tide Can't Hide A Guilty Girl.**

"Will you marry me?" He slipped off the edge of the couch, dropping to one knee in front of her.

Ally's eyes went wide, but she didn't respond. This scared Soshi; had he done something wrong? Was he too rushed in his decision?

Tears streamed down Ally's face and she shot off the couch and ran to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She pressed her back against the wooden panel, sliding down the floor, bringing her knees to her chest. Sobbing, she knew that this was it; she had to tell Soshi, but how?

"Ally?" Soshi ran after her when he realized his love had disappeared from his sight. "Ally!" The door slammed in his face, blowing his hair back slightly. "Ally! What's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you!"

This made Ally sob uncontrollably; he didn't upset her. No, she had disappointed herself. Six weeks had gone by and she never told Soshi what happened. "I can't marry you," she choked out.

"Why not? I- I can change!"

"No, it's not you! I…I…"

"What? You what? Please, tell me."

Ally opened the door, cheeks and eyes red from tears. "Soshi, I can't marry you because…I've been unfaithful," she confessed in a small voice.

"…What?" he asked. Did he hear her right? Did she say she'd been unfaithful?

"I…I kissed another man!"

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I never wanted to hurt you. Really-"

"It's a little late for that!" he yelled, pushing past her.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled, sprinting out of the apartment.

-----------------------------------------

The rain was coming down in sheets; the moon masked by black, ominous clouds. Riku was riding home in a taxicab when he saw a familiar figure with auburn hair. He closed his eyes, shaking his head, but when he looked back up, the person was still there walking along the sidewalk with no coat. "Pull over," he said simply.

The taxicab driver pulled over to the sidewalk, mumbling about how he gets no respect or something to that effect. Riku rolled down the window and stuck his head out slightly, blinking out the offending raindrops. He screamed down the street, "Ally?"

The woman in question turned, and, indeed, it was Ally.

"Ally!" the demon said in disbelief. He ducked back inside the safety of taxi, and beckoned her over with his arm.

She came reluctantly, but when she was by the car's side, Riku opened the door, sliding over in the seat.

Ally stared at the now unoccupied seat and it's former occupant.

"Come on," he said, soothing, but with urgency, noting the impatience of the driver.

She got in and it was now obvious how drenched she was. Her hair was dripping like mad; her clothes clung to her body, but something was odd. Was she crying?

"Ally?" Riku asked worried.

She seemed to collapse like a soufflé put under too much stress, bending over, pressing her head to her knees, sobbing.

Riku was stunned; he had no idea what to do especially since he did not know what was upsetting her. He placed his hand on her back, trying to soothe her.

They arrived at Riku's house about fifteen minutes later, and the demon led the distraught woman inside. He placed Ally on the couch and ran off to get a couple of towels.

Ally tried her best to wipe off some of her tears, and realizing how wet she was, she felt horrible for sitting on his couch, though she didn't move.

Riku came back with a few white towels, and placed one around her shoulders, and gave her the rest to use as she will. She placed one underneath her to keep the couch from getting any wetter and laid one in her lap for lack of any use for it.

"Now…" Riku started, sitting down, obviously worried about the woman he cared for. "What's wrong?"

"It's all over…I broke his heart," she sobbed.

He didn't need to ask who; he knew very well. But how could he console the girl when he had put salt on the wound that was her relationship to Soshi? If it wasn't for him, this would have never happened. If he didn't play with her fire, he wouldn't have to see her cry like this. It made him wonder how Soshi would handle her sobbing like this; if Soshi would handle it better than him. He gritted his teeth slightly; his entire body tensed. What if he was better for Ally than him? What if Ally didn't really want him in the way he wanted her?

Ally noticed his hand go stiff on her back, and when she looked at him, it was obvious he was angry about something. Being in her state, she automatically assumed he was angry at her for running to him to confess her situation with Soshi, especially since she had abandoned him for all those weeks. "Please, don't be mad at me. I can't take anyone else I love being mad at me," she begged, resting her head against his chest.

Riku was surprised that she was against him again after all this time. During the time she refused to speak to him, she became intangible to him like a fleeting memory of someone long gone (though she had always been slightly ethereal to him since the day he met her). He was so shocked, in fact, that he total missed that she had said she loved him, even if it only meant as a friend. He placed his arms around her, shifting slightly so one leg was against the back of the couch, one hanging off the edge and her in between.

"I'm getting you wet…" Ally realized after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Riku just noticed this fact and chuckled at his own obliviousness. "I don't mind…"

The demon looked out the window at the rain while holding Ally. She had stopped crying after a couple of minutes, and now, they'd been sitting like that for a good fifteen minutes, silent: her listening to his heart beat, and him listening to her breathe.

"Ally?" Riku asked softly. He received no response. "Ally?" He looked down at her and saw her eyes closed, lips parted slightly. He smiled; she'd fallen asleep in his arms and he took extreme pride in this fact for some reason. As his own eyelids began to feel heavy, he knew he wouldn't want to have this moment any other way with any other woman.

------------------------------------

The sun peeked out over the horizon, painting the sky orange, gold, and pink. Ally cracked open her eyes, the unwelcome light flooding her pupils. She slammed her eyes shut and nuzzled into the warm blanket under her. Wait…that wasn't a blanket; it was too hard to be blanket. She looked up, trying her best to avoid the morning light coming in through the window, and saw Riku, head resting on one of his shoulders, sleeping. Her eyes flew open. Had she cried to sleep in his arms? Oh, how embarrassing! This wasn't supposed to happen. Why did she run to him? It's not like he could do anything, not that she blamed him for any of this. She sprung up completely forgetting the sleeping form below her, or previously sleeping form. He slowly opened his eyes, stretching. He watched her hurriedly fold the towels from the previous night and unfold them again, dissatisfied with the job.

"What're you doing up?" he asked simply.

"I'm so sorry about all this. I don't know what I was thinking. I must've been a terrible nuisance…" She continued on, apologizing and apologizing.

Riku smirked. "I didn't realized this 'til now, but you become pretty eloquent when you're embarrassed."

She turned and glared at him. He merely grinned. She turned back to her towels, giggling. He got up, smoothing out his ebony hair as best he could, and went over to her and took the folded towels which she was about to unfold for the fourth time. When she tried to protest, he smiled and told her they looked fine.

"Why are you so happy?" Ally asked.

"Because a beautiful girl trusted me so much she fell asleep in my arms last night."

A blush rose to her cheeks. She jokingly asked, "Are you sure you weren't just extremely boring?"

Riku feigned hurt. He hitched his voice up to an unnaturally high level for a man, added a British accent and said, "Well, I never!"

Ally giggled, but quickly looked down, an awkward and unnatural silence taking over her. She still felt embarrassed about last night's occurrences.

Riku noted this and slipped his arms around her, whispering into her ear, "You can always come to me if you need some company, no matter what state your in."

Ally closed her eyes, taking in his musky scent unknowingly, but when she caught herself, she smacked herself mentally for absolutely no logical reason. She knew her relationship with Soshi was over now, but somehow it still felt odd being this close to Riku without feeling a tinge of guilt.

She pulled away and nodded. He called a taxi service for her and once it arrived, they said their good-byes.

As Riku watched her leave, he leaned against the door frame, one arm above his head, and mulled over the previous night and this morning. He realized how much more bolder he felt. The demon figured since he knew Soshi was out of the picture, there wasn't anything holding him back. Then he wondered if she noticed; he never thought she understood the depth of what he felt for her because for the time he had spent with her had to, at least, appear innocent.

Now, that he thought about it, they had barely touched each other during that month; she might have quickly touched his arm, or he might have "accidentally" bumped her leg, but nothing more than that. He remembered during that time he wanted to reach out and touch her, just to prove to himself that she was real, but he had to stop himself for fear of chasing her away. There was an almost impenetrable barrier between them labeled "loyalty to Soshi" that was now, two and half months later, non-existent.

He left the doorway, shutting the door, and once he turned and lifted his eyes from the floor, he saw Takara, staring at him oddly.

"Why did that reporter spend the night here? And why did you never go to your bed?"

He stared at her, trying to think of an answer. "Why don't I make you some breakfast?"

"Seriously, Daddy! Why was she here?"

"I think I'll make eggs. Sunny-side-up or scrambled, sweetheart?" He went into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" She tailed after him, trying to solve this mystery.

------------------------------------

A couple of weeks later, the newfound couple defied all odds and assumptions and remained by the other's side, much to the displeasure of Sakana, shockingly enough.

Ally and Sakana were editing a piece one Tuesday morning, or trying to. Sakana kept begrudgingly answering questions and was so rude to Ally that she snapped.

"Okay! That's it!" Ally spun in her black plush chair to look the younger woman dead in the eyes. "What the hell is your problem!"

"I don't have a problem! You do!"

"Me?…Oh, don't tell me your still mad about me cheating on Soshi!"

"I am!" Sakana yelled defensively, finally locking eyes with her mentor.

Silence fell over the pair as Ally lowered her head, trying to comprehend her student's reaction to this whole ordeal. Sakana turned in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest, but when Ally shot her gaze at young woman, Sakana didn't look angry, but remorseful. Then it clicked; Ally knew why Sakana was acting like this.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Who? Riku! N-"

"No," Ally corrected, calmly. "Soshi."

Sakana fell mute, wide eyed.

Ally smirked.

"I don't!" Sakana retorted.

Ally raised an eyebrow, still mischievously grinning at her friend.

"Fine…I do…" Sakana admitted.

"Then pounce while you have the opportunity!"

"He's a man, not a gazelle!"

"You know what I mean," Ally replied, rolling her eyes.

"I can't…"

"Oh, why not?"

"It just wouldn't be right…"

"Huh? It's not like I'm with him or even want him in that way anymore. I'm not stopping you."

"Yes, you are! That'd be like stealing a boyfriend from a sister!"

"No, it wouldn't. Here." Ally spun in her chair and grabbed a piece of computer paper. When she spun back, she was holding a fake certificate of Soshi's freedom.

Sakana smiled. "What was he? Your slave?"

Ally grinned for a split second before becoming serious again. "Yes…yes, he was."

Sakana busted out laughing and Ally followed suit.

"What are you two laughing about?" Mia asked, staring at the pair like they were crazy.

"Ally is giving me rights to Soshi…"

"Huh?"

Ally's eyes went wide, shaking her head furiously. No one besides Sakana knew that her and Soshi had broken up yet.

"Ally's letting me have Soshi," Sakana stated, oblivious to her mentor's actions.

"But isn't she dating him?" Mia asked, confused not only by Sakana's replies but Ally's frantic movements.

"No. They broke up."

"What?"

"Sakana!" Ally yelled.

"What?" Sakana asked.

"She didn't know! None of them knew!" she whispered, harshly.

Sakana's cerulean orbs went wide. "They didn't?" she replied, horrified by her insensitivity to Ally.

"You're not dating Soshi anymore? Why not?" Mia asked, hurt that her friend never told her.

"It just wasn't meant to be…" Ally stated.

"That's bull and you know it! What happened?"

"Can we talk about this later?" the woman said, rubbing her temples.

"No! Tell me no-" Before Mia could finish, Ally's phone chirped annoyingly.

She spun back to her desk, grateful that it rang then. After picking up the phone and placing it to her ear, she answered, "Tokyo Times…Oh…um, hi, Riku."

"Riku?" Mia said, but was silenced rudely by Ally waving her hand at her.

"Do you need something? Is everything alright?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just calling to check up on you…Are you okay?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, yeah…Can I call you back later? This isn't the best time…"

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Ally hung up the phone and turned back to Mia, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Why did he call? Get tangled up with Naraku again?" Mia asked, curiously.

"No. He's fine."

"Then why is he calling you out of the blue like that?…No…"

Ally nodded.

"You can't be with him! You can't trust him!"

Ally took offense to this. Why shouldn't she trust him? He had never done anything to cause suspicion in the slightest. "I'll be with whoever I want to be with!" As soon as these words escaped her lips, she thought, "That came out wrong…"

"He used to be a double agent!"

"He saved us! If it weren't for him coming to the party to warn us, we might've died!"

"Once! He **might** have saved us once. He worked with Naraku for years. Think about that." With that, Mia stormed off.

Ally glared at the hanyou's retreating form, but when she was out of sight, she looked at her own lap, and a single tear fell from her violet orbs.

"Ally?" Sakana asked, placing her hand atop her mentor's.

"I'm okay," Ally said, looking up and wiping the solitary tear off her cheek.

Sakana stared sympathetically at Ally; she never knew that Ally was serious in her feelings toward Riku. She always assumed that Riku was merely a fling to Ally, to be used like a tissue, then discarded. Her false beliefs were part of the reason why she was so mad at her older counterpart; she thought she was abandoning Soshi for something that wouldn't last. But who cries over someone they don't truly care about? Sakana looked down, frowning slightly. How could she have underestimated Ally like that? Slowly, but purposefully, she got up slightly off her chair and hugged Ally. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? No, you don't have reason to be sorry. I should have told them," Ally reassured.

Sakana remained silent, allowing Ally to think that was what she was apologizing for.

------------------------------------

Four weeks after the incident with Mia, the entire group knew, and most weren't too approving. Their friends only remembered Soshi and Ally being so happy by the other's side, but that was about 18 months before the trouble started. Almost no one knew the couple was having difficulties so it came as a huge shock when Ally left Soshi to be with Riku.

Soshi, however, was coping rather well. At first, Soshi became recluse, but as time had it's healing effect, he seemed to regain his old self and more. Just like Ally, a heavy burden seemed to be lifted from his heart after Ally no longer played her former role in his life. He came to terms with the idea of not being with Ally, in fact, welcomed it after grieving. He still though did not come to terms with her actions; Ally tried to reconcile enough to be friends but he wouldn't hear of it.

But today, Ally was determined to push all of that out of her thoughts and enjoy herself. Riku had invited her over to play a few board games with Takara and himself, and she couldn't wait. She always had loved Takara and Takara had taken a quick likening to the woman.

"HA! I win!" Takara yelled triumphantly, dancing.

Ally pouted jokingly and Riku congratulated his daughter while cleaning up the houses and hotels scattered across the Monopoly board.

Takara noticed Ally's overdramatic reaction and stated, "Eh, don't be a sore loser! Just because I'm more crafty-"

"You're just lucky!"

"Crafty!"

"Lucky!" Ally said, enjoying the mock argument.

"Now, now, _children_," Riku said, shooting a condescending look at Ally.

She faked hurt, while saying, "I resemble that remark!"

Riku chuckled and after the three finished putting up the game, Takara scurried off to do whatever it is that Takara does.

The couple walked into the living room and plopped on the couch. After Riku seemed to get comfortable, Ally snuggled into his chest, causing her male counterpart to smile. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and flipped through the channels till he found something he thought they both could enjoy.

The two sat in comfortable silence, and this allowed Ally to mull over previous events when she stumbled upon her argument with Mia. Her contented smile turned into a slight frown. It made her wonder, "What did Riku have to gain by trying to warn us? There was nothing…" Typically, though, whatever pops into Ally's head usually gets said within the next five minutes after the idea is thought. "Riku?"

Riku averted his gaze and attention to her, raising an eyebrow. "Hm?"

She looked at the white carpet, thinking, and then asked, slowly, "Why…did you come to warn us that day?" Her intense stare, previously directed at the floor now shifted to him.

Riku tensed his jaw slightly and stared at the coffee table, unsure if this was the right time to tell her.

"I mean," Ally said, noticing his weariness, "you don't have to tell me. I was just curious, but it's not important…"

"It is important," he stated, very seriously.

Ally's eyes widened for a moment. Sure, he was always more serious than carefree, but the severity of his voice cause her to pay full attention. She wasn't sure, based upon his tone, she wanted to know, but he wanted to tell her, so she might as well respect his intensity. "Well…did you have something to gain?"

"Yes. Very much so," he responded, looking at her. Their eyes locked, and Ally noticed that though his eyes conveyed the same sentiment as his tone, there was still something lurking behind the intense attitude. Was he reminiscing? "No," Ally realized. "It's sincerity." Ally urged him by asking, "What did you have to gain? Respect?"

"No."

"Well, what then?"

After a moment, he said, "You."

Ally furrowed her brows. "Me? But I still loved Soshi then. Even if I did leave Soshi for you, that still put your life and Takara's on the line."

Riku fidgeted nervously, not knowing how to put his feelings into words. He was never the eloquent type when it came to professing his heart's desires. "Well, it seemed an equal trade-off. It still does."

"What 'it'?" Ally asked, totally confused.

"You."

"But-"

"Ally, I loved you," he blurted out. Ally's eyes went wide as he continued urgently. "I still love you. I'd always been fascinated by you since you walked into my house that day two years ago. You were the only one who fully trusted me despite my past, and when Takara and I went missing, you were the only one who would do anything for us, seemed to be genuinely worried for our well being. I'd do anything to see you happy and safe. That's why I came to warn the group; I came to protect you the only way I knew how." He had said all this so fast like it had been building up for ages, like a dam under a constant flood, and he finally burst, spilling his heart out.

"Riku…" Ally said, trying to find the right words out of all the thoughts swarming in her head.

His courage staggered as his fears stepped in. "I'm sorry. That was too much information." He sprung up, trying to escape rejection, but was stopped by Ally grabbing his wrist gently. Violet met jade for a moment before Ally got up as well and took his lips with hers.

She pulled away, and looking him straight in the eye, said, "Riku…you were the only one who was really there for me. You didn't judge me for not wanting to be with Soshi anymore. You understood where I was coming from. You listened which is a hell of a lot more than I can say about a lot of people… I love you, Riku."

At this, Riku leaned in and kissed her passionately. After a few moments, they pulled away, smiling. Ally wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms ensnared her waist.

"Ew…" Takara whined.

The couple's heads simultaneously spun, looking at the ten year old. Ally started giggling, burying her head into his chest, and soon after, Riku began to chuckle.

"What! Is there something I don't get!" Takara asked.

------------------------------------

The next Monday, Sakana was walking the streets of Tokyo, her destination being the nearest coffee shop; she had gone to get both Ally's and her drinks since the coffee at work was atrocious.

The young woman was counting up her money when she ran into somebody. Apologizing profusely, she tried to gather up her money quickly when both her and the person she ran into reached for the same dollar.

"Oblivious as ever, eh, Sakana?"

Sakana's head shot up only to see, "Soshi!"

"The one and only."

"I haven't seen you in so long."

"Too long."

Sakana blushed slightly. "So, how are you?"

"Great, actually."

"That's good…" Suddenly, something possessed the young woman, causing her to feel extremely bold. "You want to go get coffee? I'm going there anyway."

"Yeah, sure. I've got nothing planned."

"Cool." She smiled and thought to herself, "Where did that come from?"

Soshi turned, offering his arm to Sakana, lightheartedly, causing her to giggle while accepting his offer. If only he knew what he was doing to her.

They arrived at the Starbuck's and placed their orders at the counter. The server brought their drinks to them, naming the price, and as Sakana had just getting out her wallet, Soshi was paying for both herself and himself.

"You don't have to do that," Sakana told him, feeling a tinge of guilt.

"It's alright, Sakana. Just remember you owe me your soul now."

Sakana giggled nervously. "Agreed." she said aloud while thinking, "I've already given you my heart."

The pair chose a vacant table by an expansive window to sit and while sipping at the piping hot beverages, they casually talked about nothing important until Sakana seized the silence as an opportunity to bring up an awkward topic. "You know that… Ally's sorry, right?"

Soshi placed his cup down, an almost unnatural expression plastered to his face. It had rage, frustration, disappointment, and grief all mixed together so that it almost scared the young woman. "So?" Soshi asked, trying to remain casual in vain.

"She feels horrible."

"Then why did she do it?"

Sakana, taken aback slightly by this question, fumbled for words. How can she tell Soshi that Ally loved Riku? "I…She…She loves Riku."

"Heh, love." His ginger eyes lifted from the table to scrutinize Sakana. "Did you ever love anybody, Sakana?"

A crimson blush painted her cheeks as she looked down. "Yes."

"And how did it turn out? The relationship?"

"I don't know how it's going to turn out. He doesn't know."

Opening his mouth as if to fire back a retort, he realized he had nothing to retort to. "Oh…"

Sakana gazed into the depths of her coffee while admitting, "I'd like for him to know, but it's so hard to admit it to him. How can you just walk up to somebody and say, 'I love you'?"

Soshi stared at the young woman, knowing full well what that was like. In fact, if Ally had never been kidnapped by Naraku's minions two years ago, he might have never told her. "Well?"

Sakana's head snapped up, having been lost in thought. "Well what?"

"Who is it?"

This was her chance! All she had to do was say 'you'! "I can't tell you." She smacked herself mentally, thinking, "That wasn't you!"

"Why not?"

"Because… you know him," she explained, smiling.

Soshi smiled in response. "Can I get a hint?"

"He's…closer than you think," she admitted, smirking.

Soshi's eyes darted around the room before they fell on Sakana again. "Did you mean that literally or metaphorically?"

She laughed lightly before saying, "Both."

Chuckling, Soshi got up, stretching when his cell phone went off, singing, "Is it still me who makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed when the lights are dim and your hand is shaking as you're sliding off your dress?"

"Panic! At the Disco, right?" Sakana asked after he had finished his call.

"Yeah, got it a week ago."

"A little sexual for you."

"Yeah, but it conveys what I'm feeling pretty well."

Sakana looked at him, saddened. She got up and standing close so only he could hear her question. "You're not going to forgive Ally anytime soon, are you?"

"No…Can you blame me?"

Sakana looked down and admitted, "No. You're better than Riku could ever dream of being." She immediately regretted what she said, but despite loyalties to her friend, that is what she thought.

------------------------------------

Note:

_:Subliminal Messaging: Buy "A Fever You Can't Sweat Out" by Panic! At The Disco. Buy "A Fever You Can't Sweat Out" by Panic! At The Disco. :Subliminal Messaging:_

…

I'm done.

------------------------------------

The next day, Ally was sitting in a small restaurant, waiting for Riku when she was greeted by Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hi, you two," Ally replied. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, good as always, right, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, scolding Inuyasha for ignoring her.

"Yeah, yeah," the hanyou said. The couple slide into the booth seat across from Ally, and a stern expression covered Kagome's face.

"Is…something wrong?" Ally asked.

Kagome leaned forward on her elbows, saying, "Ally… I've heard from reliable sources that you are dating -"

"A liar!" Inuyasha interrupted. Kagome glared at Inuyasha while Ally sighed, exasperated.

"Look, I'll give you two the same speech I've given to Mia, Artemis, Kane, Miroku, Sango, and many, many others. I'm going to trust my gut and my instincts think Riku is a great guy-"

"But-" Kagome started.

"AH!" Ally scolded, holding her index finger up. "My turn. I love Riku and he loves me, and if I'm wrong about him then I'll pay the price."

"That's what you said about that baby shower," Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome slapped his arm lightly, knowing how rude and offensive his statement was.

Ally glared at the half-demon, rage and extreme hurt welled up, threatening to take over. It was then that Riku walked in, and noticing Ally's tear filled eyes, questioned, "Ally?"

"Can we go somewhere else, Riku?"

"Yeah, sure, Ally." The newfound couple left the restaurant, but before they stepped off the sidewalk, Kagome stopped Ally.

"Ally, you know I don't blame you for-"

Ally held up her hand to silence the miko. "I know. Now, if you'll excuse us."

The couple went to Riku's black sports car, but before the demon started the car, he asked, "What happened?"

"The same thing that happened ten times before," she answered, looking at him as a single tear trailed down her cheek.

"You shouldn't get so worked up about this…"

"Why not? I mean, what would you do if someone said all those things about me?"

"I'd punch 'em."

Ally giggled, wiping the tear off her cheek. Riku smiled, leaning over the console, kissing his female companion's temple.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked, starting the car, enjoying the sound of it roaring to life.

Ally contemplated this for a moment before looking at her lover. "We haven't been to Sanctuary in a while…"

"Then would you accompany me to Sanctuary tonight at 9?"

"I would love to."

------------------------------------

A mass of bodies were writhing on the dance floor and Riku and Ally were in the middle of it. A rock beat flooded the club with a whispering voice singing the lyrics, "Is it still me who makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed?…"

"Hey, have you heard this song before?" Ally asked, yelling over top the noise.

Her male counterpart contemplated over the many songs he had heard in his lifetime, trying to find a match to the song in question. "No…I don't think I have…"

"Oh…" She had heard it before, on the radio or somewhere. Though she didn't know the whole selection, she knew some parts and began to sing along with the male vocalist. "I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck, and any boy you'll ever meet: sweetie, you had me…" As she sang these lyrics, she felt her heart sink and her stomach harden. She knew what this song was about; it was about a guy who had been cheated on. So, why was she torturing herself by singing along? "Let's get these teen heart's beating faster, faster!…" She pushed all thoughts to the back of her mind; this wasn't the time or the place. "So, testosterone boys and Harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?"

As Ally belted out the song, Riku wondered why she was singing this of all songs? Was it a Freudian slip of hers? Did she believe its message? He sighed, deciding it was best not to question it. The demon pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, turning it on after realizing he had forgotten to.

"Aw, don't do that! Takara will be fine with the babysitter!"

"Better safe than sorry. Besides, for all you know, a call I get tonight could mean life or death!" Riku explained, smirking.  
"Yeah, right. Whatever you say…"

The song ended as all things must do when suddenly Riku's phone went off. "Ha. Told you," he said, walking away to answer it.

"One time you were right! Once!" She walked to the bar, ordering a drink, waiting for Riku to finish.

About two or three minutes later, Riku ran up behind Ally, pulling her off the barstool and trying to weave through the crowd.

"Riku! What happened? Is something wrong with Takara?" Ally screamed, ticked at how he grabbed her.

The demon did not reply and continued to march through the unaccommodating bodies. They reached outside, slammed by the cold night air, though Riku didn't seem to notice. The man desperately tried to hail a cab, but since there was many people outside, getting one was difficult.

"Riku!" Ally yelled, jerking her hand out of his iron-fisted grasp. "What the hell! What is so damn important that you have to drag me out like a disobedient dog!"

Riku whipped around, taking Ally by the shoulders, saying bluntly, "Soshi's going to die!"

------------------------------------

**dances I am done! I am done! Oh, yeah!…**

**Sorry.**

**Well, anyway, this took me FOREVER to finish, but I think it turned out well. Longest of my chapters to! 22 pages! Oh, tear Sammy-sama would be so proud. Oh, my second cliffy, too! I'd figured it would keep y'all interested despite the fact it took over a month to update…smiles innocently. Sorry. I promise to be more punctual next time. **

**Also, I'm thinking about installing a system where if I don't get a review from someone besides Sammy-sama that I won't post. shruggle I'm a leo so I find that when I get positive feedback, I work faster. I probably won't though because I feel bad for the people who do read. **

**Will Soshi turn out okay? Who would want to kill him? Will Ally and Riku make it there in time! Tune in next time for:…_Sanctuary! _**


	4. Tout Que Je Veux Que Je N'aie jamais su

**Author's Note: Heh. I promise this will be interesting. And I know you want me to move on with this so you can find out what happens to our beloved Soshi, but I think I'll make you suffer. Yeah, that's what I'll do. **

**I had to write a very sad paper on Uzbekistan today and I feel like writing more now. Yes, yes, I do. **

**Most of you have probably skipped over this by now anyway…And if you haven't, then you're patient.**

…

…

…

**HA! I make you wait! MUHAHAHA! ON WITH THE TALE!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or The Fray's song, "Over My Head (Cable Car)" **

**----------------**

**Chapter 4: Tout Que Je Veux Que Je N'aie jamais su I Requis**

**(French for "Everything I Want That I Never Knew I Needed.")**

A man with short black hair and amber eyes walked into the apartment building, heading to the front desk. He smirked, approaching the elderly woman standing behind the oaken piece of furniture.

"Excuse me," the man said.

"Oh, hello, Soshi…" the woman said hesitantly. Something seemed off about him tonight, but she brushed it away. She knew that Ally had left weeks ago and assumed his was still a bit upset over that.

"I seemed to have lost my key. I was wondering if you have a spare until I can pay you to get another copy made."

She half-glared at him before turning and grabbing a spare key off the back wall. "Be careful with this one," she said, placing the metal object in the man's hand. "This isn't like you, Soshi. You're usually pretty careful with things like this… Has Ally got you this upset?"

"Yes, ma'am…Thank you ma'am." The man turned, heading to the elevator. He pressed the button with the arrow pointing up and stepped inside the awaiting booth. An evil grin spread across his countenance as the door closed and when the gold colored doors finished connecting the gap between them, he began to laugh manically. The box made its way up the gray shaft until stopping at the correct floor. The doors parted allowing the man access to the hallway. After a few meters, he stopped, turned, and inserted the key in the hole, opening the door successfully. He snickered swinging the door open only to be surprised with Soshi at the other end of the room, holding a pistol.

"Hello, Soshi. I was in the nieghborhood-"

"Shut it, Naraku."

--------------------------------

"What?" Ally said.

**( Author's Note: AHAHAHA! …Ahem…Moving on )**

"Soshi is going to be killed! We have to go!"

Ally's eyes went wide as she was drug along after Riku, who was trying desperately to hail a cab. When he did, he let Ally get in first, told the driver the directions and to step on it.

Ally's chest rose and sank heavily, yet shallowly as she thought of Soshi gone. Riku, noticing her conditioned, placed an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be okay."

She laid down against his chest, and looking up at him, said, "Or so you say."

--------------------------------

"Aw, why do you say such things, Soshi? I just wanted to drop in and see how you and Ally were doing," Naraku stated, smirking.

"You know good and well how were doing and that's not why you came."

"You're right." As soon as these words escaped Naraku's lips, he sent a dagger flying at Soshi.

The real Soshi eyes went wide as the blade came closer and closer, but ducked, barely dodging the lethal weapon. "What? Can't use your tentacles?"

"Sorry, I know how much you would like to see them, but because I transformed into you, I'm as weak as you are."

"Aw, too bad." Soshi flung his gun up, aiming at Naraku, while the doppelganger pulled out his own pistol.

A shot was fired and a body hit the floor, as the survivor slinked out the door and down the hall, slipping out the far window down the fire escape.

--------------------------------

As soon as the elevator doors were wide enough for Ally to slip through, she darted down the hall to Soshi's room as fast as her legs could carry her. Grabbing the door knob of the appropriate room to open it and serve as a brake, she flung open the door only to see the corpse.

Riku wished she hadn't gotten ahead of him; he didn't want her seeing him dead, if he hadn't managed to escape. He reached the open door and saw that Soshi was dead. Ally had her hands over her mouth, her violet orbs as wide as they would go.

"Ally…"

She began to shake violently, collapsing onto her knees, sobbing uncontrollably, asking over and over again, "Why?"

Riku sank beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She pulled away slightly, but Riku still held onto her until she was able to stand again.

--------------------------------

Four days later, the still distraught Ally had attended the funeral without Riku and was now at the wake at Sesshoumaru's house. She was resting her head against Riku's chest while most of the attendees were in the kitchen.

"I have to go find Sakana…" she said, moving towards the hall leading to the kitchen.

Riku stood there, mouth slightly agape as he watched her retreating form. He regretted not stopping her from seeing the body first, or at all, for that matter. He didn't know if it would have helped, but that's still what he wished had happened.

As Ally approached the kitchen, she heard many voices, most of them seemingly angered.

"We all know Riku did it!" a male voice said.

Ally's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Did what?"

"How could he have? Ally said he was with her at the time! Ask her yourself!" a feminine voice retorted.

"Ever heard of a 'hit man'?" another masculine tone asked.

Ally's eyes went wide. They think Riku killed Soshi!

"He wasn't at the funeral and from what I heard, Ally had to practically drag him to the wake!"

"He's guilty; that's why!"

"_That's not true_!" Ally thought. "_He didn't come to the funeral because he didn't think Soshi would have wanted him there. Soshi never like Riku even before I started dating him!"_

"Look, I don't like Riku either, but nothing he has done proves he's a murderer!"

Ally knew that voice; it was Sakana's! "_Thank God she doesn't blame Riku for this_."

"I say we turn him in!"

"Oh, and on what proof? He corrupted Ally! OoOoOoOoOoOoOh!"

"I think that's proof enough!"

"You gotta be kidding me…"

"If he did the police will find out and if they don't catch him, we will."

Ally couldn't take anymore of this. She stomped back down the hall and out the door. Naturally, Riku followed, wondering why she was so upset. "Ally! What's wrong?"

"Can we go home?"

"…Yeah, sure."

--------------------------------

A week later, Ally never disclosed what happened at the wake to Riku. He knew on an intuitive level it had to do with him; otherwise, she wouldn't be able to keep quiet about it.

But, in spite of his curiosity, he couldn't bring it up afterwards. Her energy and spirit seemed depleted like someone suddenly can along with a needle and popped her bubble of reality. So, he just tried to be there when she needed him which seemed to be less and less, but the less she talked and ranted to him, the more unreceptive she became to him.

Somehow, though, he managed to snag a couple hours out of her life one weekend, and he invited the red-head over to his house while Takara was at a friend's house.

The couple laid sprawled out on Riku's blue couch as the television blared out the movies audio track though neither one was paying attention to it. They were too involved in their own thoughts. Riku had tried to figure out what she was thinking, and though he used to be able to read her like a book, she had become as mysterious as ancient Egyptian texts before the discovery of the Rosetta Stone. He was determined to find her Rosetta Stone even though he knew he probably wouldn't like the results.

Apparently, though, he was not determined enough because when the movie ended, Ally gave some mediocre excuse to leave, and he let her walk right out with only a half-hearted, one-armed hug. After the woman who he had come to love left, he flopped on the couch, running his fingers through his ebony mane. He knew what to do, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

**_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_**

**_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears._**

Riku, in a desperate attempt to bring Ally back to her former self, offered a night out to go to Sanctuary. He thought it might force her to lighten up, or at least forget the real world. Once his hypothesis was tested though, she turned out to be more recluse than ever.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine with what I have." (Her glass had been empty for the past forty-five minutes.)

"Do you…want to dance?"

"No, thank you…"

"…Do you…want to be here?"

Ally's head turned slowly to look at him, not sure how to answer.

**_I'm losing you…_**

"You've got to be kidding me. Ally, if you don't want to be here, go home."

With that, Ally looked at him, searching his countenance for something -what, Riku didn't know- before, grabbing her purse and getting up.

"Wait," he said, gently taking her forearm.

_**I wish you were a stranger I could disengage. **_

"Yeah?" she asked, looking rather apathetic.

Suddenly, molten emotion welled up inside the demon while looking upon her once welcoming stare. It had become so cold, disconcerting, almost dead; this wasn't the woman he fell in love with. "What the hell is wrong with you!" he screamed, bolting up, slamming his hand on the table.

Ally jumped slightly, frightened by the sudden irate outburst. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

Riku groaned, exasperated, but not wanting to cause a scene, stormed off to the back exit with Ally in tow. He slammed the metal door open, stepping into the alley, glaring at a pair who looked like they were about to eat each other's faces off. The "couple" noticed his malevolent stare, returning the look, before returning inside.

"Something is wrong, and you can't deny it!" He said, sternly, turning on his heel.

"It doesn't concern you…"

"It does because you act like I'm holding you hostage!"

"I do not…"

"Yes, you do, Ally, or at least, recently, you have. I know you're upset about Soshi's death, but all I've been is supportive and you shove it back at me like it's not good enough!"

_**I never knew that everything was falling through**_

_**That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue**_

_**To turn and run when all I needed was the truth**_

"You wouldn't understand!" Ally screamed back, tired of the entire situation.

"Try me."

Ally's eyes widened slightly; what she really meant was she didn't want to tell him.

"What is so God damn bad that you have to keep it from me! Do you not want to be with me? Was I just some fling? Is that it, Ally?"

Crystalline droplets welled up in her violet orbs, and she looked down, sniffing.

"Oh my, God… I hit the nail on the head, didn't I? You know if that's true just say so? It's not like I haven't been hurt worse before."

**_And suddenly I fear I'm becoming part of your past_**

"No…no…I don't-" she choked out.

"If what you say is true, then why are you crying?" Though it didn't appear that way, it really did pain him to see her anguish brought on by his angry monologue.

"Because!" Ally yelled, stamping her foot slightly. She didn't know how to put her feelings into words, which frustrated her immensely because she knew if she couldn't grab for some words soon, she might lose Riku as well.

"Because why?" he said, cupping her hands within his own.

"He never forgave me…" she said, averting his gaze by looking at the wet pavement below her.

"Who? Soshi…But, Ally-"

She looked up at him as two saltwater trails slipped down her cheeks. "I tried my hardest to get him to forgive me in the slightest and he wouldn't! I broke his heart so badly-… He died hating me…"

"Ally…" He stared sympathetically at the southern ruler. He felt a little helpless, like he had started a freight train he couldn't stop, but he knew she needed to get this out. It had been building up for a while and he knew it would do her good to express her true feelings. He didn't know what he could say to help, so he merely held her close, becoming an anchor in reality for her.

"I didn't want to hurt him! I didn't!" she sobbed, pressing her hands against the demon's chest. "I cared and still care about him! I didn't want him to hate me…I wish he was still here. I want so badly for him to forgive me and now, I'll never-" The reoccurring statement now caused her to burst into the tears she had been trying to supress, sobbing so hard, it hurt.

Riku kissed her fire-y tresses, running his hand soothing along her spine. "It's okay, Ally. I'm here."

--------------------------------

"Hello, Tokyo Times," Ally said, drone-like.

"Hello, Ally?"

"Who's this?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find your last name on Soshi's phone list. I'm the cornier whose working with the police to solve Soshi's murder."

"Oh."

"Do you have any free time?"

"Yes… why? Is there a reason why the autopsy is taking so long?"

"I need you to come down here…as soon as possible."

"Oh… um… Sure. I'll be over there as soon as possible."

Ally got the address from the woman and headed over there on a lunch break.

She arrived there and the cornier ushered the red-head into her office.

"I'm…confused by your boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry- it's just in his house, it said-"

"We were, but we weren't at the time of his death."

"I see…Well, his DNA doesn't match up with previous tests."

"…What?"

"I mean, his skin and blood cells are a perfect match, but most of his organs aren't his. According to his records, he hasn't had any organ replacement surgeries, and even if he had, there would be no way these would be considered a match."

"So, what are you saying?" Ally said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"This isn't Soshi."

………..

**Oh! Yet another turn! This was a rather sad chapter, I know and sadly, you're probably going to have to get used to it. The next few chapters won't be too amusing, but the beginning of chapter 5 might be pretty interesting to read.**

**And this was short. Sorry. But I got in under a month! '''**

**Remember to review, please. I'm starting to think that only Sammy-sama is reading this.**


End file.
